A Baker's Delight
by Creativity and Dreams
Summary: Peeta/Cato. One-shot, possibly two-shot. Rated M for Smut. Peeta needs fresh air, Cato wants to satisfy his own desires, What happens when they encounter on the rooftop? First smutty fanfic.


**_This will be a one-shot, smut story of the Cato/Peeta pairing. Enjoy! Rated M for smut._**

**_It's set during the night before the game in the Capitol. Dominant!Cato, Scared!Peeta but Willing!Peeta._**

* * *

The clock had just struck midnight, Peeta was awake in his room. He twisted and moved around in bed, trying every position possible to get a good night's rest. He knew he wasn't going to get it.

Peeta sighed.

"I need some fresh air," He muttered to himself, getting out of bed, and walking out of his room towards the elevators on his floor.

He pressed the button for the terrace, it took him a couple seconds 'till the bell rang, and he was able to get out and into the cool night air.

He walked over to the edge, and he paused to think of how many other tributes have been up here, and pondered the idea of jumping off. Most likely many, but none have had the courage to do it. Everyone had a little hope of somehow winning the games.

Peeta slowly crouched down, resting his back against the ledge, and spreading his legs. He closed his eyes for a second, but opened them when he heard a ding.

It was the elevator, the door opened, revealing a muscular brute from district two. Peeta remembered seeing him all around training, he often caught Cato staring at him. Especially when he was doing something that showcased his muscles, Cato couldn't resist looking at him. Although Peeta wouldn't lie, he'd often glance at Cato's chest, wishing he could feel those muscles underneath the fabric, and if he were lucky, Peeta would notice a bulge in the almost skin tight training clothes.

Peeta stood up as fast as he could, as Cato got closer and closer.

"W-what do you w-want?" Peeta asked nervously, trying to back away from Cato, but already being at the ledge.

"I just want to have fun, lover-boy," Cato said, being dangerously close to Peeta now. Peeta had made up his mind, he would try to escape, no matter how weak it made him look in front of the taller male. Peeta made a sprint for it, throwing his body to the side to get away from Cato, but Cato had stretched his arms out, and jumped in the way, grabbing Peeta. Peeta shakes and tries to squirm away, but it was no use.

Cato was just too strong.

Peeta gave up, and started pushing at Cato's chest, at least now he could feel Cato's muscles, but Peeta didn't like where this was going.

"You can't escape me, I'm too much for you to handle," Cato whispers into Peeta's ears, Peeta feels Cato's breath on his skin, he feels the growing bugle in both of their pants.

"Let me go!" Peeta says, finally building the courage to do something, he pushes against Cato's chest aggressively, trying to get away, and it angers the brute from two. Cato brings his hand back, turning it into a fist, and slamming it into Peeta's chest, knocking Peeta onto the ground a good yard away from Cato.

Peeta tries to stand up, to run now that he's far, but Cato catches his leg, and makes him fall onto the ground, dragging him backwards.

Peeta is now underneath Cato, the older blond's arms on either side of the baker. "Listen here punk, I'll do whatever the fuck I want, and you're going to like it." Cato says, "I've seen the way you stare at me, you'll like the feeling of me inside you, Queer."

Peeta starts shaking, wishing that this is some nightmare, but it feels so real, and Peeta thinks that he's never been this scared in his entire life, and he's right, he hasn't ever been this frightened, not even with his abusive mother back in district twelve.

"P-please let me go," Peeta mutters under his breath, closing his eyes and wishing it will all be over soon. Cato is infuriated by this comment. He sends his hands at Peeta's neck, now Cato is sitting on Peeta. "I already told you lover-boy, I'll do whatever the fuck you want, and If I here another word of protest, i'll fucking kill you right now," Cato says, inches away from Peeta's face. "Open up your eyes and look at me, fag!"

Peeta opens his eyes, and looks at Cato's blue eyes, the eyes of his tormentor, who will undoubtedly have his way with him soon.

Cato grabs onto the hem of Peeta's shirt, bringing it over the smaller tribute's head, and tossing it to the side. Cato soon does the same to his own shirt, he then grabs Peeta's hands and brings them to his belt. "Take it off for me now," Cato commands. And Peeta obeys, in fear of what might happen if he doesn't do so.

Peeta's hands shake, as he tries to take the belt off, with a couple tries, it comes off, and Cato stands up, grabbing Peeta's arms, and forcefully dragging him up onto his feet. "Take my dick out and suck it, bitch," Cato says, and Peeta's fear is coming true. Right here, right now, Peeta will lose his virginity, to someone who will most likely kill him in the upcoming two weeks. Peeta gets on his knees.

Meanwhile, Cato is smirking, looking down upon Peeta, savoring every moment his inferior fulfills his every need. Peeta, has brought Cato's pants down, and Cato steps out of them, kicking them to the side. Peeta stares at the skin tight underwear Cato wears, his bulge clearly outlined, it had to be around 8 inches long, and thick like a beer can.

Peeta gulped, as he looked up at his tormentor, "Do it now, or i'll break your teeth," Cato says, grinning, eyes dark, Peeta grabs the underwear, and slides it over the erect member, the dick bounces up, and a little pre-cum splashes onto Peeta's cheeks.

The humiliation making the stronger of the two really horny.

"Take your pants off too, and then take my dick like the bitch you are," Cato says, laughing at the last remark, Peeta stands up, taking his shorts of, and then taking the underwear off as well, somehow, this experience has made Peeta hard, and Cato smirks seeing Peeta's member, at the fact that it's erect, and that its smaller compared to his own.

"I'm sure you can't wait to see how it feels, to have my dick throb inside of you, expanding you with every push. Now fucking cover my cock with saliva, I don't have any lube," Cato says, making Peeta's face show a mixture of disgust, which is betrayed by his dick standing, harder than it's ever been before.

Peeta got on his knees, sticking his tongue out, flicking it on the head of Cato's penis. Peeta tasted pre-cum, and shockingly to him, it didn't taste that bad. He leaned in further, taking Cato's head into his mouth. "Use your tongue more," Cato said, afterwards moaning Peeta's name.

Peeta started swirling his tongue around the brute's member. And he then felt Cato's hand on the back of his head, Cato bucked his hips forwards, and at the came time, used his hands to push Peeta's head in closer, Peeta gagged, but Cato didn't care, he kept bucking his hips, each time making his dick slip further in. Practically chocking Peeta, but somehow, the baker accustomed to the size, and could breathe.

Cato moaned through the whole thing, mixing in some 'uh...'s and 'yeah..'s in as well.

Cato then pulled out of Peeta's mouth, "Turn around... Now!" Cato commanded, and Peeta obeyed, he turned around, "Now, no matter what you feel, Don;t you fucking dare try to escape me," Cato said, it wasn't as harsh as before, it was almost like a whisper, Cato got on his knees, and aligned himself with Peeta, he grabbed his thick member, and aligned it with Peeta's hole. "I'm going to be gentle at the start, but once You can adjust, I'm going to fucking make sure you can't run right once the games begin," Cato said, smirking as he knew a chill ran Peeta's spine.

'What have I gotten myself into,' Peeta thought.

And then it happened, Cato slowly inserted himself in, the head was in, and it was already hurting Peeta. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth, sweat running down his forehead. Cato then laughed, 'why did he laugh?' Peeta thought.

All of a sudden, Cato bucked his hips in, making a little more than half of his member go in, and Peeta wanted to scream, it was the biggest pain he'd ever felt. The pain came all at once, he thought he wasn't going to make it through, "Take it like the bitch you are," Cato said, pushing in deeper, at this point, his whole member was in.

Cato leaned forward , resting his weight on the now fragile and weak Peeta. He kissed the bakers neck, and moved down to his back. "The pain will be over, you'll feel lots of pleasure, trust me," Cato said delicately, in a soothing voice, a voice that felt like it could make the pain go away all on it's own.

Peeta was breathing hard, panting, more sweat running down on his forehead now.

Cato started to pull out a bit, then pushing back in, each time he pulled out he went a little further, until he had pulled out all the way besides the tip, and went back in, slowly.

Once Peeta got comfortable, he spoke up and said, "I'm ready, Cato, I'm ready for you." Cato started pumping, moving his shaft out, and all the way in, with each push he'd go faster, increasing the force he pushed in with. Soon he found a fast, steady rate, that had Peeta moaning to give him more.

They both moaned each others names, throwing in 'uh' s, and 'yeah' s. They both loved the feeling, Cato was big, and kept hitting Peeta's G Spot, which made Peeta feel the best feeling he's ever experienced. Peeta in turn, had given his virginity to Cato, so he was really tight, and Cato was enjoying every second of taking Peeta's innocence.

Cato pulled out, telling Peeta to lay on his back, and Peeta did so, before he knew it, Cato was back in Peeta, pumping fast, and hard, making sure to give Peeta one of the best nights of his life. Both of their dicks were so hard, and Cato's just felt amazing inside Peeta, expanding his hole, making Peeta moan and pant.

Cato had sweat running down his body, his perfect god like body, the muscles flexed and looked amazing with each pump. Cato through his head back, more sweat running as he continually pumped into Peeta's not-so-virgin-anymore hole. Those muscles perfectly standing out, he leaned over and started kissing Peeta's chest and neck. Then his jaw line, and soon he was at nibbling at the baker's nipples.

"Ugh!" Cato exclaimed, his rhythm getting sloppier, he pumped harder and harder, and Peeta then felt a warm liquid inside him, he also felt some of it oozing out of him as Cato pulled out. Peeta felt empty without the brute from two's mass inside his used boy pussy.

Peeta stroked his dick a couple times, and he came as well.

Cato, had grabbed his own clothes, put them on, and walked away, leaving the baker on the floor, still filled with the brute's cream. To think of the best night he's ever had.


End file.
